A basketball goal typically includes a rim and a backboard located directly behind the rim. A basketball may bounce off of the backboard causing the ball to rebound into the rim or back into play rather than out of bounds. An offensive player may also use the backboard while shooting a layup or a bank shot. It is important that the backboard has sufficient support and rigidity to allow a basketball to bounce off the backboard without causing damage.
Many basketball goals include a steel frame around the outside edge of the backboard. This steel frame provides rigidity and strength to the backboard, allowing a basketball to bounce off of the backboard for a bank shot or after a missed shot. Although the frame provides additional support to the backboard, it also increases the weight of the backboard. The weight of the basketball goal becomes especially important for portable systems, as heavier backboards make a portable basketball goal more difficult to move. In addition to weight, cost and ease of assembly are also important factors for basketball goals, especially those used at the home. The steel frame around the outside edge of the backboard increases cost and presents additional pieces that must be added in assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for easy-to-assemble basketball goals that are lightweight, yet still that have a backboard with sufficient strength and rigidity.